


There is no such girl

by spirited_away



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A rat died, Fluff (I guess), Getting Together, Happy birthday Lev, I Tried, M/M, cross dressing (only once I swear)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirited_away/pseuds/spirited_away
Summary: Yaku has a crush





	There is no such girl

April. The cherry blossom along the two sides of the road are blooming and Yaku takes a deep breath as he walks towards Nekoma High school. It is spring, the wind is still chilling and Yaku feels he should have brought a heat pack to warm his hands. Too late to regret anyway, as he sighs and a thick white mist puffs out of his mouth. Yaku is starting his second year of high school and he has not been looking forward to it. He will be a senior to the new year-ones, but something unpleasant will always come up and people have doubts about him being a senior: His height.

 

Somehow God is really unfair. Yaku is the shortest in his family, even his younger brother and elder sister are taller than he is. They often comfort him that his growth spout has not begun, but he is in his second year of high school already. His faith in the whole ‘growth spout’ thing is fading. Really, he is okay being the shortest in the family, but it is _not okay_ when he is also the second shortest in class. The spring breeze tousles his hair and a few cherry blossom petals get trapped in his hair, but Yaku notices none of it. He only has his eyes on her.

 

A girl with long silver blond hair, wearing a uniform with the crest of Nekoma Junior High school printed on it. She is gigantic, but at the same time, gorgeous. Yaku has never seen anyone with such beautiful features. She seems to be a little clumsy as she drops her handkerchief without noticing. Yaku looks around him and there is no one, except for that girl and himself. He hurries forward to pick it up, it has cherry blossom pattern embroidered on it. Yaku taps on the mysterious girl’s shoulder lightly.

 

‘I think this is yours.’ Yaku says when the girl turns to face him, then Yaku realises that the girl is about the same height as he.

 

‘T-Thank you.’ She mutters in an unusually low voice and blushes furiously, before taking the handkerchief from Yaku and runs away.

 

She is definitely not a pure Japanese, Yaku concludes as he continues to be on his way to school. Her facial features consist of deep contours which definitely not something found in Asian. Her voice, Yaku remembers, is very low. Maybe it is because of the uncertain weather during the spring, that she has caught a cold? But, oh boy, her eyes. They are eerie green and they are so clear that Yaku thinks he can see his own reflection in them. (Although they were only on him for like, 3 seconds?)

 

Whatever Yaku does, he know he has a new target now aside from being the best libero, that is, to grow at all cost. Of course he has to, since he has found someone whom he potentially want to go out with. It is really a regret that Yaku forgets about asking for names and contact. Now all he has to do is to go to the shrine and pray that his crush will come to Nekoma High school.

 

‘Hey Yakkun!’ A certain tall male with messy mop of black hair waves at him, a boy around Yaku’s height standing beside him.

 

‘Kuroo,’ Yaku greets and gestures to the boy beside Kuroo. ‘Who is this?’

 

‘Ah, my childhood friend. Kenma, say hi. This is the libero on the team.’ Kuroo pats the younger boy’s head, an annoyed look is shot at Kuroo’s direction as Kenma dodges out of Kuroo’s hand.

 

‘Stop treating me like I am some five years old.’ Kenma murmurs. ‘Hi.’

 

‘Oh, so you are the one Kuroo always talks about. Pleasure to meet you. I personally think you are amazing because you tolerated Kuroo for so long.’ Yaku smirks and greets Kenma and Kenma gives him a small smile.

 

‘Kenma! You are supposed to disagree with him! Not with that approval smile!’ Kuroo cries about how unfair it is, since it takes him almost two months before Kenma gives him a small smile.

 

 ‘I think we should get going. The morning assembly is starting soon.’ Yaku comments, laughing a little.

 

He is in a good mood today. Everyone on the team has to agree. Yaku is less strict, not bickering with Kuroo (even after Kuroo says something stupid), and even grinning. The first bell rings, indicating that they should be heading to class for homeroom period.

 

‘Yakkun, stop with that grin, I am getting goosebumps from it.’ Kuroo fakes a shiver and says when he walks past Yaku. ‘I don’t really get it but why do you seem so happy today?’

 

‘I met someone today.’ Yaku admits as he takes off his sweaty shirt.

 

‘Oh? And who may that be?’ Kuroo wears the infamous smirk on his face.

 

‘I don’t know. I did not manage to get her name but I know she is from Nekoma Junior High.’ Yaku blushes a little.

 

‘Crushes, I see.’ Kuroo laughs. ‘Well, you are lucky that Nekoma Junior High is affiliated with our school and more than half of those students usually come over to our school for high school education. Kenma! Hurry up and change or you will catch a cold!’

 

Yaku moves back to class first, since Kuroo insists to send Kenma to his class, which he earns himself a glare from the latter. Yaku takes out his stationery and notebook, settling into his seat. Kuroo and he do not get along at first, since they are rival during middle school and Kuroo is salty about the lost to Yaku’s school. Yaku cannot remember Kuroo to be honest, but Kuroo being tall and imitating irritate him to the max, hence leading to frequent quarrelling. Things take a better turn after they get to know each other better, Yaku will not really agree that they are the best buddies, but he knows that Kuroo is his teammate and his friend.

 

One of the perks of being in a college prep class is the homework load. It is usually double of what other classes are doing. This is to ensure they have good knowledge to sit for whatever prestigious university out there. Yaku cannot really complain about this since this is consist of his future. In fact, his family is the type which really cares about his well-being, not the success or how much money he will make in the future. This explains why his elder sister is a cellist who follows the ensemble to perform around the world.

 

‘So, tell me more about the girl you met this morning.’ Kuroo places his bag on his own table and pokes Yaku’s back.

 

‘I am pretty sure she is a mixed blood.’ Yaku replies.

 

‘Woah. Mix blood? You don’t really see them around. Then your girl should be easy to find if she really comes to Nekoma High. Good luck man. Although next year is our third year, I don’t really think it will be too late to do anything.’ Kuroo winks at Yaku as their homeroom teacher enters their classroom.

 

 

Apart from that one encounter, Yaku has never met the girl anymore, much to his disappointment. A few thoughts run through his mind as he considers some of the possibility. First, the girl has moved away from Tokyo to other cities in Japan. Second, she is not from Japan and is just in Nekoma High for a short exchange programme. Third, she is still in that school but they just miss each other due to time lag.

 

Yaku let out a sigh, it is holiday now, meaning that almost a year has passed since the day he has met the girl. But he learns nothing more about her. Na-dah. Zero. He cannot even confirm if she is still in Japan.

 

‘Nobusuke, pass the water please.’ Yaku is lying on the floor, not willing to move an inch. It is January, nearing New Year. His family and he gather at his grandparents’ home to celebrate the New Year. And the weather is so damn cold, there is only one heater which is insufficient to heat up the whole room.

 

‘Aniki, why are you so lazy when it is already spring.’ Nobusuke, Yaku’s younger brother, complains but passes him the thermal flask of hot water nonetheless.

 

‘Winter. Not spring. We have not celebrated New Year yet so I don’t count this as spring.’ Yaku corrects his younger brother and sits up, sipping some hot water which warms up his upper body.

 

‘Mori-chan! Nobu-chan! We are going to the supermarket, do you boys want anything?’ Yaku’s mother yells from the kitchen.

 

‘Nope!/Nah!’ They reply simultaneously.

 

‘Behave boys! I will be back in about half an hour.’ With that, Yaku’s mother slams the door.

 

‘Aniki, have you thought of where you will be going for university?’ Nobusuke asks, grabbing a mandarin orange from the table.

 

‘Hm. Most likely Tokyo University. I might want to study business there, and find a company and work in the human resource department. Why?’ Yaku grabs a piece from Nobusuke’s hand and throws it in his mouth.

 

‘Just wondering. I mean, Nee-chan is a musician, you want to be a business man, and I don’t really know what I want to do.’ Nobusuke starts, Yaku hums as though he is thinking.

 

‘I think you can start by looking at your hobby and personality? If you are doing something you like then I don’t think there is any problem. The thing is, you have to choose a job that you are happy with, one that you can enjoy, not something you have to drag yourself out of bed for.’ Yaku reasons.

 

‘I guess. I will think about it.’ Nobusuke concentrates on eating his orange and Yaku takes it as a cue for him to stop talking about whatever is being brought up. His brother is old enough to handle that alone. So be it.

 

The New Year ends with Yaku joining his volleyball teammates, paying a visit to the shrine. There has always been this fortune telling, O-mikuji, that everyone believes, giving you some pointers and predicting how well the upcoming year will be. Yaku does not really believe in those, but still find it amusing to see his friends’ reaction when they roll out the small pieces of paper. Yaku throws a five yen coin into the donation area and picks up a small rolled up paper.

 

He unrolls the small scroll. _中吉_ _恋愛_ it says. One of them means middle blessing ( _中吉_ chū-kichi) which is not too bad, at least it is not some curse. And the other one ( _恋愛_ ren'ai) means romantic relationships. Romantic relationships? Does that mean…? Yaku shakes his head. No point getting his hopes up. But there is still a possibility… that he meet his crush again and actually start a relationship with her, right?

 

‘Oya? What do we have here?’ Kuroo is wearing his smirk again as he peeps at Yaku’s O-mikuji.

 

‘What about yours?’ Yaku just shows his to everyone.

 

‘Well, small blessing for me, but I am content.’ Kuroo shrugs and lays out his palm, where his O-mikuji sits.

 

‘Mine’s end blessing.’ Kenma says in a small voice. ‘I hope nothing extreme will come up this year. I don’t really care if there is an end blessing or not.’

 

‘I don’t think you will meet with much trouble Kenma,’ Kai states. ‘I’m pretty sure you will be able to stay out of all the trouble you hate.’

 

‘Hopefully.’ Kenma says under his breath before taking out his PSP from his pocket and starts playing.

 

 

The team meet up again after two weeks, when school reopens, marking the start of Yaku’s final year in Nekoma High. Yaku has been on the lookout for any foreign looking girl whom he has been thinking about for the past year. But sadly, everyone is seated and Yaku can hardly see the year ones, who are seated right in front of the stage, while the year threes are all the way behind.

 

‘So did you spot her?’ Kuroo sips his box of apple juice and asks.

 

‘No.’ Yaku sulks a little. So she has not administrated into this school after all.

 

‘We will be promoting the club today, so some of us have to be stationed at the gym. Do you want to move around? Or maybe you can stay with Kenma in the gym if you want to. In case some year ones decide to go there and explore.’ Kuroo offers, crushing the empty juice box and throw into the bin.

 

‘Hm. I doubt people will notice me anyway if I go out there and try to grab people into the volleyball club.’ Yaku sits up and start packing his things. ‘I’ll stick to the gym.’

 

‘See you then, Yakkun!’ Kuroo runs off with a stack of bulletin with ‘Nekoma Volleyball’ printed on them.

 

‘Hey, Kenma.’ Yaku greets him as he changes into his volleyball shoes.

 

‘Hi.’ Kenma gives him a small wave. ‘So you are stuck with me in the gym?’

 

Yaku rubs his neck a little, a gesture that he does whenever he feels a little embarrassed. ‘Sort of. I am too short for people to notice me anyway.’

 

‘We are around the same height. But I guess I am not the type of people who go around luring people into the club. More like it is Kuroo’s job.’ Kenma hums in agreement. ‘I will be gaming for a while, you mind?’

 

Yaku waves him off. ‘Nah, go ahead. It is not like there is anything better to do.’

 

The afternoon is a little quiet, there have been a few students who chance upon the gym but it turns out that they are just lost. Students talking and cheering can be heard from inside the gym, and Yaku finds himself a volleyball and starts to practice alone, with a wall. He is going to his 70th count of receive when the gym door is slammed open, shocking both Yaku and Kenma, where Yaku drops the volleyball and the latter almost throws his PSP across the gym.

 

‘Good afternoon! Is this the volleyball club?’ A very energetic voice yells at the top of his voice. ‘I would like to join!’

 

Yaku turns and finds himself facing a giant. A legit giant, who is at least 25 centimetres taller than he is. He looks a little foreign, with sharp jawlines and deep contour for his facial feature. Those eyes, looks awfully familiar, and Yaku narrows his eyes at that. This year one definitely looks like someone. That someone being Yaku’s first crush of his life, whom he met a year ago.

 

The taller male scratches the back of his head. ‘I am Haiba Lev, do I sign up here?’

 

‘Yeah. Fill up this form.’ Yaku grabs an application form for him. ‘By the way, do you have a twin sister?’

 

‘Huh? No. I have a sister who is 5 years older than me. Why?’ Lev looks a little confused.

 

Yaku wants to smack himself for asking the year one. ‘Nothing. Just curious, I thought I see your eyes somewhere before. Pass the form back to me once you are done and you can go. The club will only officially start on Tuesday, so report here at 7. We will have morning practice for about an hour then half an hour for you to change before heading to class.’

 

The year one nods to show that he understands, and proceeds to fill up the form. Kenma spares Yaku a look, to ensure the older is okay, before continuing with his game. After the gigantic year one leaves the gym, another year one comes in to fill up the form and this time, Kenma handles the year one as Yaku has his hands full by keeping all the equipment away in the gym storeroom. Yaku is pretty sure that the one he has seen a year ago has the exact same green eyes that Haiba Lev has. So that is his elder sister that he has met? Yaku groans internally, since he has no intention of dating anyone who is older than him. There goes his crush. Romantic relationship his ass.

 

‘I’m home.’ Yaku says as he toes off his shoes, heading to the bathroom and preparing to take a shower.

 

‘Mori-chan! I have left dinner on the table! Make sure you eat okay! Nobu-chan is staying over at his friend’s house and I am going to yoga class with my friends.’ Yaku’s mother yells out to him and Yaku yells back an ‘Okay!’

 

Dinner is mediocre. Yaku’s mother is a good cook, but she does some express cooking if she is having yoga classes that evening, or his dad has to work overtime, or Nobusuke goes over to his friend’s house to stay over. Today happens to be the day which hits all three scenarios. Yaku sighs against his lukewarm rice and starts eating. A (sort-of) devastating day, ends with mediocre food. Yaku can only pray for a slightly better tomorrow before he goes to bed that night.

 

It is either god is non-existence or they just completely ignore his prayer. Sure, the tall year one, who does look like his crush, seems to have a huge potential to strengthen their team. The keyword of the day: Huge Potential. It also means he is nowhere near the strengthening part. Yaku feels the vein on his forehead popping even more vigorously when Kuroo assigns Lev to be under his care, since Lev’s receives are shit. Not that he can blame the younger boy, since he only starts volleyball in high school.

 

‘Lev! Drop your body lower before straightening your knees to bring your body up!’ Yaku has been repeating the same instruction and demonstrating for about a thousand times.

 

Lev gives it another try and he lowers his body a little too much that the volleyball hits him square in the face. The morning training ends with Yaku slapping his right hand on his forehead. Kuroo is laughing when he heads back to class with Yaku.

 

Yaku scowls. ’What’s so funny? You try teaching him and I am pretty sure your blood pressure will go rocket high.’

 

‘Man, I know he can be a handful but he is quite a fun guy isn’t he? Something like a white sheet of paper, spotlessly clean. I figure that he should seriously at least work on his receives before allowing him to spike or block.’ Kuroo rubs his chin. ‘He will make a good middle blocker.’

 

‘That is if he improves his receive at all.’ Yaku snorts, opening the door of the year3-5 classroom.

 

Yaku concludes. ‘I can already foresee he will be a pain in ass.’

 

And Kuroo laughs till his stomach hurts.

 

Afternoon practice is equally painful for Yaku, he can already feel his throat on fire from yelling too much. Kai has tried to help by taking over for a while, giving Yaku a break. Yaku goes outside and takes a deep breath. He really has to calm down. Maybe it is because of the loss of his precious crush that makes him so frustrated, or it might be the striking similarity that Lev has with his crush that makes him even more upset. It is not the year one’s fault. Really. He just has to keep it in mind.

 

‘Yaku-san!’ Lev comes running to him. ‘I managed to return a satisfactorily receive just now!’

 

Yaku takes a sip of water from his bottle. ‘Yeah? Show it to me.’

 

With that, Yaku throws a ball at Lev, the latter drops his elbow and tries receiving the ball, which he fails to do so, since the volleyball hits his shoulder instead. Lev covers his face and groans. Yaku just let out another sigh. It is going to be a _long_ day.

 

 

A week after the year ones join the team, they gather together for lunch frequently. Team bonding time, according to Kuroo, which Yaku cannot really argue with him. But this is definitely not the type of bonding he has in mind.

 

Lev blurts out of the blue. ‘Yaku-san, do you really dislike me a lot?’

 

Yaku chokes on his food and Kuroo laughs his head off. Kai is kind enough to hammer onto Yaku’s back to ensure the food goes down to the right way. Yaku takes a sip from his carton of milk and clears his throat before letting out a raspy ‘Why did you ask that?’

 

‘You are really strict with me and you frown when you see me.’ Lev pouts, looking at his hand roll sushi with a sad expression.

 

Yaku sighs. ‘I expect a lot from you, to be honest. The whole team does. First of all, your height is very advantageous to our team’s defence and your reflexes will be good for our offence as well. That’s why I am strict with you so that you get your basics right before you get onto the court.’

 

‘Oh. I will try my best!’ Lev seems to cheer up a little.

 

‘Giving your best and not improving is not going to help.’ Kenma suddenly speaks up. ‘You have to know where you go wrong and apparently, all your timing is messed up, not to mention your receives are also off.’

 

‘Kenma-san!’ Lev wines. ‘I am not really doing that badly!’

 

‘Finish your food before you talk, Lev.’ Yaku clicks his tongue when he sees a rice grain flies out from Lev’s mouth as he talks.

 

Yamamoto stares at Yaku and snickers. ‘Yaku-san, I realise you really sound like a mum sometimes.’

 

‘Does that makes Kuroo-san the dad of the team? Since he is much taller than Yaku-san.’ Lev points out happily and the entire team is silent.

 

Yaku only feels something in him just cracks, something known as rationality, before he lifts his left leg and gives Lev a kick on his butt. Kuroo only watches with amusement in his eyes and Kenma let out a small sigh. Looks like they have something to warn the year ones, when Yaku is not here.

 

Yaku is generally a pleasant person, someone who has the figure who is motherly and patient. However, that is provided that you do not step on the landmine known as ‘height’. It is a totally no-touch taboo that the rest of the Nekoma volleyball team keeps away from. Did anyone mention that Yaku has black belts in judo and taekwondo? A kick from Yaku will leave a pleasant bruise which Lev regrets that he is even born every time when he tries to sit down.

 

 

It seems odd but it is definitely not his illusion. Yaku believes that he starts to see Lev more often in school. It is like a gigantic golden retriever that tails you everywhere you go. Yaku stops in his track and turns to face the younger, who has been animatedly bubbling behind Yaku.

 

‘You know, apart from volleyball training, you don’t have to follow me around like a lost puppy.’ Yaku states.

 

Lev gives him a serious face. ‘I know, but I really like to talk to you, Yaku-san! You seem really wise and you are in a college prep class as well. And you kind of remind me of someone I met.’

 

Yaku just narrows his eyes at Lev. ‘Are you sure you just want to follow me around because I have good grades? For all you know, Kuroo is in the same class as I am.’

 

‘Kuroo-san is with Kenma! I can’t possibly disturb them.’ Lev pouts.

 

Yaku just gives up in the end. ‘Fine, do you what you like. I have no comment on that.’

 

‘Really?! Yaku-san you’re the best!’ Lev cheers and other students along the corridor shush him.

 

 

It is into the second month of knowing Lev, that Yaku feels he is unable to dislike the younger male. He is outrageous, dumb (sometimes), full of nonsense but also has a spirit of perseverance in him, which Yaku really appreciate. No matter how much scolding Lev gets, he just does not quit. It seems like the phrase ‘give up’ is non-existent in Lev’s dictionary. Also, there is indeed a plus point for Lev. He is fearless. Or rather, he is too dense to be afraid of things.

 

Yaku is early and he opens up the clubroom before everyone does. The clubroom is in a mess, since some of them have stayed back to study together. Empty potato chip packets and sweet wrappers are lying everywhere and Yaku clicks his tongue in annoyance. He put down his bag and starts picking up rubbish. As he is reaching for the sweet wrappers near the lockers, there is a rustling sound inside the locker. Yaku looks at the locker.

 

Silence.

 

Just as Yaku thinks his ears are playing tricks on him, the rustling sound can be heard again. He furrows his brows as he toes his way towards the lockers and tries to find the source of rustling sound. It appears to be from Yamamoto’s locker. He is about to reach for the locker when the clubroom door is opened abruptly, Yaku jumps.

 

‘Good morning!’ Lev announces his arrival, following are a yawning Kuroo and Kenma, whose eyes are glued to his phone.

 

‘Morning.’ Yaku replies. ‘Keep it down. I think something is in Yamamoto’s locker. I heard a rustling sound coming out from it when I am cleaning the room.’

 

Kuroo looks a little more awake. ‘Oh? Sounds interesting.’

 

Yaku gingerly tiptoes to the locker, where the rest follow suit, excluding Kenma, who is just standing at one side looking at them. Yaku counts to three before reaching for the handle of the locker, pulling it open and he finds himself staring straight at a huge brown rat, holding a potato chip (which he believes is from that bag of opened and unfinished chips). Before Yaku knows it, his body reacts faster than his mind does.

 

He jumps onto Lev and clings onto him as he let out a manly yell (‘What the FUCK!’) and the rat runs out from the locker, running straight at Kenma, who stares at the animal with wide eyes.

 

‘Kenma! Get it!’ Kuroo orders and yells.

 

Lev just continues to hold Yaku and watches how Kenma is going to react. Much to everyone’s surprise, Kenma grabs a table, turns it upside down and dumps it on top of the mouse. The mouse let out a squeak before Kuroo jumps onto the table, and Yaku swears to god that he has heard a sickening ‘splat’ sound.

 

‘Oh my god.’ Yaku covers his face with one hand, and Lev let out a victory cheer along with Kuroo.

 

Yaku is embarrassed, of course. But the flattened mouse is more distracting than the fact that he clings to a junior because he is scared. Wait. Correct that. He is not scared. He is just surprised. Yaku tries convincing himself.

 

‘Yamamoto, I swear, if you leave food around I am going to kick your ass ‘till you can’t even stand.’ Yaku threatens with gritted teeth when those year twos enter the clubroom.

 

They get a teacher to call in a cleaning team to clear up the corpse of the dead mouse, since rats carry diseases and the entire clubroom needs to be disinfected. Their morning and afternoon practice that day turns into a ‘cleaning the clubroom’ session and Yaku sticks a piece of paper onto the wall which read: No food and drinks in the room!

 

‘Yaku-san, I didn’t know you are afraid of mice. There are pretty cute actually.’ Lev laughs as they walk home together. Apparently, Lev and Yaku live in the same direction.

 

Yaku glares at him. ‘I am not afraid, just surprise. And I definitely don’t call it cute when it is carrying billions of germs on its body, not to mention _parasites_.’

 

‘Right.’ Lev replies while licking his ice cream which he has bought from the convenience store near their school. ‘Yaku-san, can you help me get my handkerchief out? It is in my right pocket.’

 

Yaku does help him. However, he is stunned when he sees the handkerchief. It is the exact same one that he helps his crush to pick up a year ago. Exact same one.

 

‘Why?’ Lev looks a little confused. ‘You like my handkerchief? You probably won’t find it anywhere in the world. It is made by my grandmother. Lovely isn’t it? I have been using it since I started middle school. Yaku-san, are you alright? You look a little pale- Yaku-san!’

 

Yaku runs. He doubts he has run any faster in his entire life. He does not stop until he reaches his house. He runs without realising he has taken Lev’s handkerchief with him. The handkerchief has a cherry blossom embroidery. The exact same one he has picked up. Yaku enters his house and heads straight to his room after saying ‘I’m home.’

 

So now it makes sense. Yaku groans into his pillow, hands still clutching onto that handkerchief. The girl is Lev. No wonder those eyes seem so familiar when Yaku first met him. It is the same person after all. But Yaku seems to still like his crush who is supposed to be a guy instead of a ‘girl’. Then he realises something, he has not liked any girl in his entire life except for a certain Haiba Lev who wore a female uniform for some reason. (Yaku can’t seem to justify for him as well.)

 

‘Mori-chan! Are you alright?’ His mother comes knocking on his door, before opening it.

 

‘No. Mum, I have something to tell you.’ Yaku takes a deep breath. ‘I have someone I like.’

 

Yaku’s mother seems to brighten up. ‘Oh! Really! Who is the lucky person?’

 

Yaku swallows. ‘And it is a he.’

 

‘Okay.’ Yaku’s mother doesn’t seem to be disturbed by that.

 

‘You’re not angry?’ Yaku is slightly surprised.

 

‘Morisuke Yaku. You know how our family works. Happiness comes first, as long as you are not breaking the law we will let you do what will make you happy.’ Yaku’s mother flicks Yaku’s forehead which he winces a little. ‘Make sure you bring him back for dinner one day okay?’

 

‘Sure.’ That is if he likes me back. He probably hates me, since I have been yelling at him and snatching his favourite handkerchief from him. Yaku ponders as he gets off his bed to go down for dinner.

 

Yaku is conflicted, he anticipates the next day but at the same time, he does not want to face Lev. After all, given the younger’s personality, he will pester Yaku for reason of being weird and abducting his handkerchief.

 

‘Yaku-san!’ Lev yells at the top of his voice when he sees Yaku waiting for him at the usual place, where they meet and walk to school together.

 

‘Morning. Here. I’m sorry that I run off with it yesterday.’ Yaku passes him the handkerchief and Lev seems to be blushing.

 

‘You know, you can actually keep it.’ Lev says. ‘I mean! I don’t mind if you are the one keeping it.’

 

Yaku frowns. ‘What the heck are you saying? Who wants to keep your handkerchief that has your saliva on it?’

 

Lev sighs and pulls out his phone. Yaku cannot really see what he is doing since the sun is reflecting onto the phone screen. Not because Yaku is short. Definitely. Then Lev passes his phone to Yaku. It is a photo. A family with two girls and two adults, whom Yaku believes to be Lev’s parents.

 

‘Why are you showing me this?’ Yaku looks a little confused.

 

‘I have been dropping so many hints to you and you still don’t get it! Yaku-san, I am the girl you saw a year ago. It is a prank that my sister played on me. She hid all my uniforms and made me wear hers when I go to school. Plus a wig too.’ Lev cries. ‘And I thought you have a crush on me!’

 

‘Wha- Who told you that?!’ Yaku’s face is literally burning.

 

‘Kuroo-san did. He is the one who convinces me to join volleyball. I was planning to join basketball instead, but he insisted.’ Lev replies.

 

A hundred ways of torturing one’s body come up in Yaku’s mind as he wants to plot his revenge on Kuroo. His thought is interrupted when Lev suddenly bows 90 degrees at him.

 

‘Yaku-san, please go out with me.’

 

Oh my god. Yaku thought to himself. Instead of replying, Yaku reaches out to pat Lev’s head. It is a yes. Affirmation act which Yaku does when Lev does a decent job in receiving.

 

 

Extra:

 

'Yaku-san, I don't go around giving people handkerchief, only the one I love.'

 

'Okay.'

 

'You know, my grandmother used to say whoever picks up this handkerchief is my fated one.'

 

'Sounds superstitious to me.'

 

'But it turns out to be true. Do you want to see me in female uniform again? You seem to love it.'

 

'Lev, I give you three seconds, for the love of God, _shut up_. I am trying to finish the homework I didn't touch last night.'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lev!
> 
> Yep. That's it. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
